MuffinClan Challenges
by littleflower54276408
Summary: Welcome to my story filled with MuffinClan challenges!
1. Poetry

**A/N: Hello people of MuffinClan and random readers, welcome to my book of MuffinClan challenges! The other day I was talking to Bolt (Deputy of MuffinClan) and I have decided to become a warrior before the end of the month! Wish me luck! First off, I'll be writing a poetry one-shot on...Ivypool.**

Why does no one ever look at me?

It's always Dovepaw this, Dovepaw that!

"Did you see Dovepaw all of that prey?

Ivypaw only caught a tiny shrew!

Oh my StarClan! Dovepaw is so kind and wonderful and helpful!

Did you hear how Ivypaw disrespected Mousefur the other day? She kicked a pebble at her!

Stupid Dovepaw! She gets to go on a special quest to save the clans and what do I get to do?

Battle training with Cinderheart.

It's not fair! She gets all of the attention and everyone treats her like she's leader of the clan!

All I try to do is be a good warrior!

But no, even Blossompaw thinks you're better than me!

She gets even angrier with me when I do better than her, but _of course_ she would because I'm not the oh so amazing Dovepaw!

Well guess what, you aren't so special!

A StarClan cat himself is teaching me, not you and he says I'm much better!

You know, I almost forgave you and told you about how it was Hawkfrost training me, but of course your stupid mentor Lionblaze decided you're too special to talk to the likes of me!

You don't care for me at all do you? You're too great now to talk to your sister!

She's just a _lowly apprentic_e while your probably going to be the leader!

The senior warriors treat you extra special ever since that stupid meeting with Firestar too! Why do you get to talk to the clan leader while I sit here doing nothing?

I can't even talk to my own littermate anymore because Lionblaze always needs you!

He can't take five minutes to let his _fabulous_ apprentice talk to her sister!

"Sorry Ivypaw but suddenly I can't even tell you why Lionblaze would ask me if I knew if ShadowClan was about to invade."

How is it too complicated to share with me? Huh!

But you know what? You're just jealous that I got a dream from StarClan!

~Time Skip~

No Ms. Perfect, I won't stop going to the Dark Forest.

I don't care what you think, I know I'm becoming a better warrior there, don't try to stop me because Hawkfrost didn't ask you to come.

Oh and you know your 'secret' little relationship with Tigerheart.

I know that you sneak out with him every night!

Do you enjoy the feeling of breaking the warrior's code?

Guess what? He's training in the Dark Forest with me! Not such the perfect little forbidden mate now is he?

He got me captured too and you know what he did?

He asked for herbs in return and he saved his medicine cat, but I wonder, how exactly did he know about the herbs?

Hmm...I got it! **You** told him didn't you?

~Time Skip~

So your special powers are what's giving you all the attention?

And to think I thought you were impressing them through skill.

No wonder!

You just happened to have a major advantage.

Your hunting? It's probably not scenting the prey and working for it, no it's just extending your powers and pinpointing its exactly location, no work needed!

But you know what?

**I'm** the one who actually had to work.

**I'm** the one who woke up with wounds and bruises to become a better warrior.

**I'm** the one who can actually be a warrior without my precious powers.

And **I'm** the one who's done with this mouse-dung.

When we're warriors and we have our assessment, I'd like to see you beat me without your little powers helping you.

**A/N: How was that? Good? Bad? Please tell me in a review! I'd also like to say that I know that Ivypool forgave Dovewing for keeping her powers a secret but just go along with it for the poem's sake okay? This will be the first challenge of many because I will be posting at least another 4 more before the first of July! :)**


	2. Silent Voices

**A/N: Hey people! So being the idiot I am, I decided to hold off on writing my MuffinClan challenges until last minute. I have one day to post four challenges, so wish me luck! This challenge will be on a cat who sees a cat being bullied, and doesn't help them and now must face the consequences.**

**Bolt: Thanks!**

**Splashpaw: Yeah, they both have their bad moments.**

Pinepaw stood up and stretched as the sun shone warmly on his face.

He looked around and saw all of the other apprentices out.

"I must have woken up late," thought Pinepaw. "Applestripe is going to be furious!"

Pinepaw looked out and realized that it was the sun had just barely rose into the sky.

"Where are they," he wondered aloud.

He looked around and decided he should go hunt, his stomach would be very happy once he could eat.

Pinepaw set out into the woods and saw a mouse nibbling at a nut.

He stealthily crouched and moved up slowly, after a few moments, he pounced.

He landed on top of the mouse, but it squeaked in surprise and darted out from under his paws.

Pinepaw growled and gave chase, he wasn't going to let the mouse get away!

He pounced again, this time biting its neck quickly to keep it from escaping.

He held his mouse proudly and began to walk back to camp when he heard voices.

Pinepaw's curiosity shined and he went to check out who was speaking.

He walked towards the edge of a small clearing and saw the other apprentices.

"What are they doing here?" he thought.

Pinepaw crept closer and saw Rosepaw with her small frame bowed.

He almost gasped out loud as he saw his brother, Owlpaw cuff her over the head and snarl at her.

"What is he doing?" he thought fearfully.

He saw Birdpaw and Rainpaw in the clearing with Owlpaw.

"Now Rosepaw, who do you think is better," he snarled.  
"Snowpaw and Pinepaw are the better cats," she whispered. "You're nothing but a bully...you can't even pick on someone your own size, you had to get two other cats to help you!"

"Snowpaw and Pinepaw are weak!" he hissed furiously.

Rosepaw let out a raspy laugh and told him, "They're ten times stronger than you will ever be Owlpaw."

Owlpaw furiously scratched her and knocked her over at this comment.

Rosepaw dazedly looked around and for a moment squinted towards him before shaking her head and taking another hit.

Pinepaw was horrified, but thought, "What will he do to me? He could kill me if I step in!"

He cowered under the bush for fear he would be discovered.

Pinepaw felt disappointed in himself, but knew it was him or her.

"He won't kill her!" he thought desperately. "He's hasn't killed her before, and this isn't the first time he's hit her. He loves her...but then again so do I."

When they were all kits; Snowpaw, Owlpaw, and himself would boast on how they would win over Rosepaw when they became warriors.

Pinepaw felt ashamed for not stepping in, but all of his instincts were screaming at him not to do anything.

Pinepaw turned tail and ran back to camp, he couldn't bare to see Rosepaw beaten anymore than she already was.

He took a look at his mouse and set it on the fresh-kill pile.

Pinepaw's appetite from earlier had disappeared.

"If I tell, he will come after me next," thought Pinepaw. "What am I going to do?"

Pinepaw suddenly snapped towards the entrance as he saw Snowpaw carrying Rospaw on his back and dragged her to the medicine cat den.

Squirrelpelt gasped as he saw the state of Rosepaw and Snowpaw, he rushed them into his den and began to pull out a multitude of herbs.

"What happened?" demanded Specklestar.

Snowpaw lifted his head tiredly, "I saw Owlpaw and Birdpaw and Rainpaw hurting Rosepaw. I charged in and began to fight them. I-I couldn't fend them off so I took Rosepaw and ran back to camp as quickly as I could."

Specklestar's eyes narrowed his eyes and asked suspiciously, "How do I know that you and Rosepaw tried to pick a fight with them?"

Pinepaw remembered that Birdpaw and Rainpaw were his kin.

"You can ask Rosepaw when she wakes up, check her wounds, maybe they'll even admit to doing it. I honestly couldn't care at this point," said Snowpaw putting his head down.

Specklestar opened his mouth to retort, but Squirrelpelt pushed him out of his den.

Pinepaw decided, now was the time to be brave.

"Specklestar?" he asked.

"What do you need?" asked Specklestar.

"I can verify Snowpaw's story," said Pinepaw. "I was there and I saw Owlpaw cuffing Rosepaw over the head and scratching her."

"Why didn't you tell someone? You were back at camp much earlier than Snowpaw," said Specklestar.

"I...I was too scared at what Owlpaw would do to me and left her because I knew that Owlpaw liked Rosepaw and thought he wouldn't hurt her that badly," said Pinepaw his voice almost a whisper as he reached the end of his explanation. "They used to taunt her and prank her...I didn't think they would go to that extent."

Rosepaw suddenly stumbled out of the medicine cat den with Squirrelpelt trying to coax her back into her nest.

"You!" she said accusingly at Pinepaw as she swayed. "You were there! You saw him attacking me and you did nothing!"

She started becoming hysterical, "You and your brother are both cowards! Monsters! Out of all of you, Snowpaw is the best! Did you get your answer Owlpaw?! SNOWPAW IS THE BEST!"

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed.

"She will be fine, she's just delirious and distraught," said Squirrelpelt dragging her by her scruff back to his den.

Pinepaw stood there shocked and felt shame burning into his pelt because he knew she was right, he did nothing and he was a coward.

**A/N: Well I know everyone wants justice, but it doesn't feel right to include it...let's just say the clan will be having three apprentices for a long time to come. **


	3. Voices

**A/N: Frick it, I will be a warrior today! *Looks at remaining challenges* ...M'k maybe not, eh might as well try.**

**Bolt: Two down, three to go! **

"Featherpaw!" called a voice urgently.

"What is it?" she asked drowsily.

"You're in danger!" it whispered.

"What?" asked Featherpaw snapping awake.

"They're coming for you!" it warned.

"Who's coming for me!" she cried.

It disappeared.

She began to walk out of her den and saw the clan was lively and raging.

"She's betrayed us!" wailed her littermate Bluepaw.

"She's a disgrace to the clans!" screeched her mother Whitepetal.

"She's going to deceive all of us!" hissed Spiderpaw.

Featherpaw's jaw dropped as she heard all of the accusations being thrown.

"Who are they talking about?" she wondered.

Her eyes widened as she realized, they thought she was a traitor.

"Run!" the voice warned.

She slipped aside from the clan, hurriedly running towards the dirtplace.

By the time some cat had yelled," She's not in her nest!", she was already half-way through the territory.

"What do they want with me?" she thought.

"They believe you killed Breezebird," said the voice.

"I wouldn't kill my own father!" she thought horrified.

"Of course you wouldn't, but they don't believe you," said the voice.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am just a voice, one of many, here to help you," it answered.

"What am I going to do?!" Featherpaw thought fretfully.

"You can either run and escape, you will be alone, but you will be safe. Or you could confront your clan, and attempt to prove your innocence. But be warned, if you fail, you will be killed or held prisoner," it said darkly.

"I-I have to confront them, I will not go down a coward," said Featherpaw.

"Very well," said the voice.

Featherpaw sat down in the clearing and waited for them to follow her scent trail.

Finally Iceshade walked into the clearing with her nose held high.

She took one look at Featherpaw and shouted, "I found her!"

Iceshade snarled at her, "Don't move or try to escape."

"If I wanted to escape, I wouldn't be sitting here. I would be out of the territory and away from all of you, who probably want dead," pointed out Featherpaw.

"Don't get smart with me," snapped Icestorm.

Eventually more and more cats piled into the clearing and Featherpaw said, "What do you want with me?"

"We want justice for you killing Breezebird!" stated Spiderpaw.

"And how do you know I did it?" she questioned.

"It was obvious, you weren't in camp, you came back with no prey, and we saw you with blood on your paws," said Whitepetal.

"First off, I wouldn't be in camp because I was hunting. Secondly it's nearly leaf-bare, what do you think my chances of bringing back prey is? Thirdly, I almost caught a rabbit and clawed it, but it disappeared into its burrow. But you probably weren't smart enough to check," taunted Featherpaw.

Whitepetal hissed in outrage and Featherpaw realized it wasn't the best statement, but couldn't care at this point because she was furious that they thought she was a murderer.

"How do we know you're not lying," asked Bluepaw.

"If I was guilty, I would have run off. I wouldn't have stayed and have been found," said Featherpaw.

Spiderpaw became angry and launched himself at her, "We all know you're a dirty lying murderer!"

Featherpaw panicked, "Spiderpaw is a better fighter!"

"Have no fear, I will help you," said a voice.

It was different from the first voice, it seemed to be a tom, it was rough and seemed to be older in a way.

Featherpaw had no time to ponder this as Spiderpaw collided into her.

He pinned her and the voice said, "Go limp!"

She followed its instructions and Spiderpaw loosened his grip.

"Leap at him!" it commanded.

She crouched and pounced at Spiderpaw, clawing at his backside and ears.

Spiderpaw rolled over and Featherpaw fell over, but she continued the movement with a roll and sprang up to her feet.

"Quickly scratch him and back off," said the voice.

Featherpaw darted in front of Spiderpaw and scratched his muzzle before jumping back, out of his reach.

"You gonna fight like a coward?" asked Spiderpaw mockingly.

"I'm fighting like a smart cat," she retorted. "I'm not the one charging in like a mouse-brain."

Spiderpaw and Featherpaw continued their fight until Spiderpaw caught her off-guard and went to bite her spine.

"I am not prey!" she gasped.

"Push him off!" the voice said urgently.

She exploded upwards sending Spiderpaw across the clearing.

"Don't pick a fight you can't win," she spat.

She muttered a quiet thank you to the voice and went to face her clan.

Spiderpaw was up on his feet and scowling at his defeat.

"Well if you didn't kill Breezebird, who did?" wondered Bluepaw.

Featherpaw's piercing gaze raked across her clanmates until she saw Spiderpaw.

"It was him!" yet another voice whispered.

"Spiderpaw killed Breezebird," said Featherpaw confidently.

"That's absurd!" said Whitepetal.

"Use what you know!" the new voice screeched.

Featherpaw scrambled for what it meant, but had a brilliant idea.

"Breezebird took him out to hunt earlier, didn't he?" asked Featherpaw innocently.

"Yes," muttered Spiderpaw.

"You two were alone, weren't you?" she continued.

"We were alone, so what?" asked Spiderpaw.

"You had a chance to kill him!" she stated.

Gasps came from the cats gathered.

"Why would I kill Breezebird? He was my father too," said Spiderpaw.

Featherpaw didn't know what to say so the voice spoke up, "Bluff to deceive him into thinking you know more than you let on!"

"So? If that were the case, then I wouldn't have been accused either," said Featherpaw. "Besides I remember a certain cat screaming while I was hunting, at first I thought nothing of it but now…" Featherpaw trailed off.

Spiderpaw shifted nervously before finally spitting out, "Alright, I killed Breezebird!"

Everyone in the clearing was shocked at his confession.

"Well done," the voice congratulated.

Birchstar stepped up in the midst of all of the cats, "Spiderpaw, as punishment for murdering a fellow member of our clan, you are banished from ThunderClan. Any cat from here on out has the right to treat you as they would an intruder."

Spiderpaw screeched, "This was never supposed to happen! Featherpaw was the one who was supposed to be banished! Featherpaw was never supposed to hear Breezebird scream!"

Featherpaw chuckled, "I never did hear him scream."

"Th-that would mean you tricked me!" he shouted.

Featherpaw nodded in amusement at his reaction.

Suddenly the three voices spoke at once, "He is still a danger to you!"

"What?" asked Featherpaw out loud.

The first voice spoke, "Be careful Featherpaw! He will want vengeance!"

The second voice followed, "I will be here when the time comes, but not a moment before!"

The third voice finished, "Be clever with your words as they will either be your upbringing or downfall!"

"I don't understand!" she wailed internally.

"You are in danger as long as he lives," said the voices together.

"Spiderpaw…" she muttered.

He has long since walked off, she hoped she would never see him again, but the voices, they spoke like they knew he was going to come after her.

Featherpaw heard Birchstar speak once more, "Featherpaw, I think the entire clan apologizes for accusing you of murder. If you would forgive us we would gladly accept you back into our ranks."

"I accept," said Featherpaw.

"He is still a danger!" the voices hissed.

Featherpaw promised them, "I won't ever be caught out, he will never come after me."

They further encouraged her not to trust anyone.

"They will trust in him when he returns!" they told her.

She wrapped herself in paranoia, so when the dashing Graypaw asked her to go for a walk, she said, "You are trying to kill me!"

It certainly shocked him away from her.

"You're doing the right thing," the voices vowed.

Featherpaw eventually turned into Feathermist, but she was still wary.

She listened to the voices and only the voices as they were the ones who kept her alive, were still keeping her alive in everyday things.

She waited and waited and waited for Spiderpaw to come back, just as they had told her.

He never did.

**A/N: What do you think? The voices that once saved her eventually doomed her because they told her not to trust anyone. Paranoia...only good when something is actually after you.**


	4. Alphabetical Letters

**A/N: Hi people! Welcome to another chapter and another challenge. I'm doing the alphabetical letters challenge! The letter is M and my theme? Menacing! Let's get to work now shall we?**

**Balloon: Thanks!**

**Splashpaw: It just kind of fit, I honestly didn't think that far XD**

Ravenpaw watched in satisfaction as the RiverClan apprentice ran off.

He turned around and waved his tail around as he looked for cats who required help.

He saw Redtail approach and yell, "Oakheart is dead!", attracting the attention of all the RiverClan cats speaking.

They began to fight harder, determined to take Sunningrocks to honor their dead deputy.

Soon ThunderClan had to back off, they began to retreat as more and more injuries marred their pelts.

Ravenpaw was locked in combat with a young warrior when she was tossed off of him by Tigerclaw.

"Go get help!" he snarled.

"But I want to help fight!" protested Ravenpaw, but visibly wincing.

"You'll help by getting more cats to help!" said Tigerclaw glaring at Ravenpaw. "Your injuries are going to hold you back, you'll be useless."

Ravenpaw ran off towards the outskirts of Sunningrocks, before gasping and leaning against a tree behind a few bushes.

"I'm not going to make it!" he thought. "M-maybe I can help other cats."

As he crouched in the bushes he saw more and more cats falling back and running or in some cases, limping back to camp.

Mousefur was swallowed under three large warriors which Tigerclaw sent running.

"Run Mousefur!" he called, to which Mousefur paused before nodding and hobbling away.

Moments later Tigerclaw and Redtail were fighting back to back against waves of RiverClan warriors that didn't seem to end.

"We need to get back to camp!" said Redtail.

"No! We aren't giving up Sunningrocks!" hissed Tigerclaw.

"We can take it back at another time! Right now our clan needs us to be healthy enough to hunt for the injured!" said Redtail.

Tigerclaw unsatisfactorily backed away, glaring defiantly at the RiverClan warriors which cheered in victory.

Ravenpaw decided he should get back to camp and possibly help Mousefur, when Redtail spoke again.

"Don't worry Tigerclaw, we'll have Sunningrocks before you can say mouse," said Redtail, noticing Tigerclaw's odd silence.

"We will...but not while you're here," said Tigerclaw. "You're a weak deputy, but don't worry. I will take care of ThunderClan as the new deputy in your absence."

"What do you-" said Redtail before Tigerclaw cut him off by tackling him and biting his neck.

Ravenpaw gasped and his eyes widened with fear as he saw Redtail's body go limp.

Tigerclaw immediately whirled around and his eyes seemed to lock onto Ravenpaw's.

Ravenpaw ran as fast as his paws would take him back to camp.

He crashed through the gorse tunnel and saw many cats staring at him.

"Ravenpaw!" said Goldenflower shocked. "You need to get to see Spottedleaf!"

Ravenpaw shook his head and ignored all of the stares before he scrambled onto Highrock, they needed to know!

Ravenpaw's injuries were catching up with him unfortunately, he gasped for air and rasped out, "Redtail is dead!"

"And Tigerclaw killed him!" he wanted to finish.

He opened his mouth to speak further, he needed to prevent Tigerclaw from becoming deputy!

As black spots dotted his vision, he struggled to get words out.

"T-" he stopped, it hurt so much!

In the end everything burned like he was on fire, and he gave into the darkness that was overwhelming him.

* * *

"Will he live?" asked a voice. "I spent a lot of time training him, I don't want it to be wasted."

"He will be fine! He just needs rest," said another voice.

A painful prodding against his side noted Ravenpaw that he was needed.

"Get up," commanded a voice...Tigerclaw.

"Let him rest!" said..Spottedleaf.

After a few moments she spoke again, "Even you know better than to argue with a medicine cat Tigerclaw!"

"Fine," said Tigerclaw.

After a few moments and no more voices sounded, Ravenpaw asked, "Is he gone yet?"

"All clear buddy!" said Graypaw.

Ravenpaw opened his eyes and saw a familiar gray blob and a new ginger blur.

"Are you Ravenpaw?" asked the ginger blur.

"How do you feel?" asked Graypaw.

"You can ask him later!" said Spottedleaf shooing them out. "Right now he needs rest!"

"Here are some poppy seeds," she said spinning around, holding a pawful of seeds. "It would be better if you were asleep for this, changing your poultices won't exactly be pleasant."

He lapped them up obediently and his eyelids drooped as he put his head down.

**~Time Skip~**

Ravenpaw woke up in a dark forest. **(Not the real Dark Forest)**

"Where am I?" he thought.

Ravenpaw walked around in the forest, until he saw a flash of a pelt.

It disappeared behind a rustle of bushes with Ravenpaw right behind it.

"Wait up!" he called.

He chased after it until he arrived in a large open clearing.

He saw Robinwing, Fuzzypelt, Dustpaw, Graypaw, Firepaw, and Bluestar, all standing around the clearing.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked confused.

They didn't seem to respond until another cat appeared, Tigerclaw.

Suddenly they were all lying dead on the forest floor while Ravenpaw stood horrified.

"This is what happened because you were too weak," sneered Tigerclaw. "Now there's only one person left to take care of."

Tigerclaw took a menacing step towards Ravenpaw and leaped at him.

Ravenpaw felt his heart leap out of his chest and stood, unable to do anything as Tigerclaw pinned him and bent down to tear his throat out.

"Ravenpaw, WAKE UP!" called a voice.

Ravenpaw shot up and immediately looked around for any sign of Tigerclaw, his fur was fluffed out and his breathing coming in shallow pants.

"Ravenpaw, it's okay, it's just me," said Firepaw.

"He-he's not dead," thought Ravenpaw. "It was just a dream...only a dream."

"Ravenpaw I need you to tell me what you really saw the day Redtail died," said Firepaw.

Ravenpaw thought back to his dream, and padded over to Firepaw.

He croaked out, "Oakheart didn't kill Redtail. Tigerclaw did."

Firepaw nodded and replied, "You should ask for some poppy seeds."

"Isn't he surprised?" thought Ravenpaw, taken aback. "Did he already know?"

**~Another time skip~**

Ravenpaw rushed across the territory with Firepaw and Graypaw by his side.

He ducked his head and flicked his ears in an effort to keep the heavy rain from getting all over his head.

"What- are we- doing?" he asked between breathes.

"We need to get you to a safe place," said Firepaw. "Tigerclaw knows that you know, you're not safe in ThunderClan."

"So where do I go?" asked Ravenpaw.

"We're taking you to Barley's farm, you remember him right?" replied Firepaw.

"Of course," said Ravenpaw. "What if Tigerclaw looks for me though?"

"He won't," said Firepaw sternly. "Because I will tell him that you are dead."

They arrived at the edge of ThunderClan territory near WindClan.

"You know how to get there right?" asked Firepaw.

Ravenpaw nodded and watched as Firepaw and Graypaw said goodbye and rushed off.

Ravenpaw began to run again, across the empty moors of WindClan, he could almost imagine the battle and bloodshed as he neared their camp.

He saw a few rabbits hopping here and there, but knew better than to try to chase them.

He looked around and saw a patch of red in the distance.

"The barn!" he thought, pouring on extra speed.

As it got bigger and bigger, Ravenpaw saw Barley's black and white pelt.

Ravenpaw skidded to a halt inside, the water from the rain making him slip and tumble, causing Barley to drop the mouse he was carrying.

"What are you doing here?" asked Barley bewildered.

...Ravenpaw hadn't really thought that far.

Ravenpaw got up and rubbed a bit of hay off of his pelt.

"Umm...I was wondering if I could stay at your barn," said Ravenpaw hesitantly.

"Won't your clan need you though?" wondered Barley.

"Well, there is kind of a problem back in my clan," said Ravenpaw.

"What kind of problem?" asked Barley.

"There is a cat...who wants to kill me," replied Ravenpaw.

"Oh," said Barley. "You can stay as long as you need. No point in sending you back to your death! Plus it does get a little lonely now and then."

"Thank you," said Ravenpaw gratefully.

Ravenpaw walked around, inspecting the corners of the barn in curiousity.

"Ravenpaw!" said Barley a few minutes later. "I figured you would be tired, so I caught us some mice. Care to join me?"

Ravenpaw nodded and sat down beside Barley, thanking him for the mice, before taking a large bite out of his mouse.

The mouse had a muskier taste to it than forest, but overall tasted nice.

Once they had finished, Barley spoke once again, "You can probably just scrape together some hay for a nest."

Ravenpaw nodded, following Barley's recommendations before laying down.

"This isn't really that bad," mused Ravenpaw. "It's warm, I have company, and I don't have to worry about being killed by Tigerclaw. I don't have to patrol, or worry about having enough prey, or having to worry about anything really!"

**A/N: Well...this was about how menacing Tigerclaw was to Ravenpaw. Whenever I thought of menacing, I thought of Tigerclaw, but I couldn't think of any ideas until Ravenpaw popped up. Was Barley OOC? I honestly can't remember what he's like...oh well. **


	5. Drabble

Frosty and delicate bits of snow.

Beautiful and wonderful flakes of cold.

Falling.

Down.

Down.

Down.

On to the nose of a kit.

On to the ears of an elder.

On to the tail of a queen.

On to the pelt of a warrior.

On to the quiet forest.

The trees that stand resiliently against the chilly wind.

The bushes that are adorned with snow on each and every leaf.

The herbs that barely hang on in the freezing temperatures.

Snow decorates anything and everything.

Adding a soft look to the normally loud and green forest.

A winter wonder land.


End file.
